It was you all along
by itsrosiesturn
Summary: When Blaine transfers to McKinley to be with Kurt, his whole world is turned upside down when he unexpectedly falls for his duet partner, Quinn Fabray. He is then faced with a choice, one that requires choosing between the two people he loves most.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Blaine pulled at the collar of his shirt and tugged his satchel the full way up his arm, so it rested nicely on his shoulders as he strode into McKinley High. He stood in the hallway and looked around, smiling. He sighed and hurried down the corridor, grabbing his timetable out of his bag and occasionally getting bumped by older jocks. Blaine soon arrived at the McKinley dashboard and immediately spied the Glee Club sign up sheet, taking a pencil from his bag and slowly writing his name carefully on the fourteenth line down, underneath all the other glee club member's names. He stood back and turned straight into a tight embrace.

"Blaine! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! You're really here! Oh my-" The voice of the person hugging him squealed. Blaine laughed and hugged the person back tightly, kissing the side of their head.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine let go of his boyfriend and looked at him, amused. He had told Kurt that he had convinced his parents to let him join public school and leave Dalton, but Kurt hadn't believed him one bit.

Kurt bounced up and down around Blaine, grinning. Finally, he held out his hand towards Blaine, and taking it, Blaine followed Kurt down the crowded halls.

Blaine noticed that a few of the students glared at him, but he didn't care – he was with Kurt, and that was all that mattered.

"This is going to be so amazing! You and me – here together – just like old times." Kurt squeaked, pulling Blaine into the choir room. He looked around and took everything in. This would be his new choir room. Then, he saw that all the Glee Club kids were already in their seats and were looking at him and Kurt in the middle of the room. Blaine rubbed his foot along the ground and placed his hands in his pockets as Kurt ran to sit down and join the others.

Just then, a loud, yet welcoming voice erupted from behind him.

"Hey guys! Welcome back to Glee Club! It's great to see you all again!" Mr. Schuester appeared and smiled at all the kids – Blaine stood still next to the piano, waiting for Mr. Schuester to acknowledge his presence as he placed sheets of music down beside him.

Mr. Schuester laughed and clapped his hands together, "Right, lets get started-"

"Mr. Schuester!" Another familiar voice called, this time, it was from no other than Rachel Berry. "What is he doing here?"

Blaine looked up and saw Rachel pointing at him, and everyone stared at Blaine smiling. Blaine waved, stepping up to Mr. Schuester.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, Mr. Schue. I signed up for Glee Club this morning."

The Glee Club erupted into mutters and whispers, and Blaine froze, craning his neck to look at Kurt who was in mid-conversation with Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans.

Mr. Schue smiled and stepped aside, "Good to have you with us, Blaine! We all saw you perform at sectionals and regionals. We're sure you'll be a great addition to Glee Club."

Blaine smiled, and took a seat next Kurt, who turned and smiled at him. Blaine took his hand and squeezed it quickly, before letting it go.

"So, as you know, last year at Nationals, we came fourteenth, so this year we have to _really_ work for it – maybe original songs wasn't the best idea and well…" Mr. Schuester coughed and looked from Finn to Rachel sadly. Blaine knew that he was annoyed about the kiss Rachel and Finn shared on stage after their first duet. Kurt had told him about how all of the Glee Club was furious at them and that's what made them loose.

"Anyway, this year, we're faced with bigger and better opponents. We meet our friends, the Warblers again and a new school choir – St. David's."

Blaine grinned when he heard the Warblers mentioned and Kurt smiled at him. He was sure he felt all the other gazes on him too, for he had – only weeks ago – been a Warbler.

"Who are St. David's?" Puck asked from the back row.

"St. David's, Puck, are a specialist arts school on the border of Ohio." Mr. Schue explained, picking up a set of sheet music and handing it out.

"So their art is more special than ours?" Brittany tilted her head, taking a sheet.

"No, Britt-Britt. It means they have better facilities than us." Santana leaned over Brittany's shoulder from behind and then sat back up straight.

Blaine chuckled quietly; his eyes drifted down to the music on the paper.

"Busy by Olly Murs? What's that?" Finn said, raising an eyebrow and looking around, spotting Puck and Mike nodding.

"I have Lady Marmalade," Tina spoke, leaning over people's shoulders' to see what they had.

"Same." Rachel, Mercedes and Santana said at the same time.

Blaine looked at his sheet reading: 'Love Song – Sara Bareilles.'

"So we all have different songs? What's this for, Mr. Schue?" Sam asked, holding up his sheet, "I mean, I've never even heard of The Script."

"Guys. This is your assignment. In the groups I've put you in, you're going to produce a performance for the Glee Club that you will show in Wednesday's rehearsal. We'll then vote on who's performance was best."

The Glee Club immediately got up and Blaine copied whatever they were doing, trying to blend in. He looked around to see if anyone else was performing 'Love Song'. Blaine recognized Artie and Sam in the corner of the room, but he saw on their way over that they weren't performing the same thing as he was. When he looked around again, Finn, Mike and Puck were huddled together; Brittany and Lauren were stood by the piano in a daze; Rachel, Mercedes, Santana and Tina were already arguing over who was going to get the best solo and Kurt and Quinn were sitting on their own, looking at their sheets, so Blaine stayed where he was.

"I've tried to put you in groups with a song that will suit each of your voices perfectly. For Finn, Mike and Puck: Busy by Olly Murs – a new, English singer. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Santana: Lady Marmalade. Brittany and Lauren: Boys and Girls by Pixie Lott, also a British solo artist. Sam and Artie: For the first time – The Script. Kurt, you have Maybe from the Musical, Annie and for Quinn and now, Blaine, Love Song by Sara Bareilles."

Kurt clapped his hands and Blaine turned his head to see Quinn staring at him with a poker face. Blaine nodded and Quinn got up to leave, stuffing the sheet in her bag. Blaine did the same thing and went over to Kurt who was already singing the tune to his song.

Suddenly, someone tapped him on his back and Blaine whirled round to see Quinn. Blaine muttered a quick 'hey' and then stood in silence, waiting for her to talk.

"Meet me here at lunch for rehearsals. I want to win this thing – you hear me?"

Blaine nodded, "Crystal clear," and with that, she turned and left, leaving Blaine alone with his back to Kurt.

"I've so won this!" Kurt chirped, standing up and liking arms with Blaine, "It's a shame we couldn't do a song together. Good luck with your duet by the way."

"Yeah, thanks." Blaine said, walking out of the choir room and into the hallway. He took his folded timetable out of his pocket – where he had put it earlier after getting it out – and scanned it for his first lesson.

Kurt leaned over his shoulder and smiled, announcing, "We have history together first, then Spanish second! Come on, History's this way!"

Blaine strode into the History room, looking around at all the 'Nazi was never the way of life' and 'Queen Victoria was of foreign descent!' posters, scattered numerously around the pale yellow walls. Blaine wrinkled his nose up and went up the teacher's desk, placing a note in front of her – saying that he was new to McKinley – and walked to the desk at the back that was empty.

All the way through the lesson, Kurt kept looking back at Blaine to check if he was okay, and asked him if he was enjoying school so far. Every time, Blaine's answer was the same: "Yeah, I'm fine," and "McKinley is cool, I guess."

When the bell rang for end of lesson, Blaine got up and left the room with Kurt. He was in his usual happy mood and kept skipping about whilst walking to Spanish.

"Something's on your mind! Tell me!" Kurt sang, stopping a few meters before the Spanish room, gripping Blaine's arms tightly.

"It's just the duet with Quinn. I guess I'm, well, kinda nervous to be singing with her – I don't think she likes me at all." Blaine explained, walking into the Spanish room backwards.

Kurt shrugged and walked into the Spanish room behind him, showing Blaine to where he normally sat at the back. Blaine sat down, placing his satchel on the table and got out his notebook and equipment.

Mr. Schuester strolled into the class and smiled at his pupils, walking over to the board to write down today's work. Kurt nudged Blaine and leant over to him.

"Don't worry, Spanish is really easy."

Blaine turned his head to Kurt, the corner of his mouth turned up, and then he faced back towards the front to hear what Mr. Schue was saying.

"Que quiero o me quería?" Mr. Schuester asked, flapping his hands around to get the class' attention.

Blaine stared at him confused. At Dalton, Blaine had never taken Spanish, so he just sat there in silence while Kurt raised his hand.

"I want or I wanted?" He shouted, lowering his hand as Mr. Schuester wrote the translation onto the whiteboard.

"Very good, Kurt." He dotted the board and turned to face the class once more, "Que quiero o me quería is indeed 'I want or I wanted'."

Blaine yawned and the rest of Mr. Schuester said became a slur. Before he knew it, the second bell rang for break and the class was already leaving. Blaine quickly stuffed his things into his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Blaine!" Mr. Schuester called from the front of the class, and Blaine walked over to him, looking over his shoulder at Kurt waiting by the door.

"So, how is your day going?"

Blaine fidgeted on the spot and tilted his head slightly, "It's good. Well, different at the least."

Mr. Schue brung his hand up to his face and mumbled a quick, understanding, "Hmm."

"I'm also thinking about the Glee Club assignment." Blaine gritted his teeth.

"Oh really? Well I'm sure you and Quinn will be great. It's going to be some great competition." Mr. Schuester patted Blaine's back and let him go.

When Blaine left the room, Kurt was still leaning against the wall waiting for him. Blaine smiled and breathed out. It was so good to be with Kurt again; he had really missed him when he had left Dalton to come back to McKinley, but he was here with him now, so everything was great again.

"Hey," Blaine murmured, slightly surprising Kurt, who turned to him and grinned.

"I'll show you to the canteen." Kurt took Blaine's hand and walked down the hallway completely unfazed by the stares of other students. Blaine held onto his bag with his free hand and turned a corner to come face-to face with… Dave Karofsky.

"So the rumor was true. Blaine Ander-gay has joined McKinley." Dave smirked, looking from Blaine to Kurt then back again.

"Dave, please _don't._" Kurt said forcefully, pushing past him – dragging Blaine too.

As Kurt led him down the corridor – away from Karofsky – Blaine peered behind him at Dave, who was standing in the middle of the hall, watching Kurt and him walk away.

When Blaine turned back around he was in the bustling canteen. Students – all the way up through the years – were gathered in the room, sitting right the way around the space. Blaine spotted the Jocks sitting in a cluster in the corner of the room; the cheerleading squad – or 'Cheerio's' as Coach Sylvester called them – were wandering around the room, avoiding any food whatsoever; the geeks sat in the middle of the room, reading and doing homework that was set for three weeks away. Finally, Blaine noticed Sam and Mercedes by the food counter, so him and Kurt ran over to them, grabbing a tray from the side.

"Hey Kurt. Hey Blaine." Sam acknowledged, smiling at them, "How're you guys?"

Kurt scooped a wholegrain pasty onto his plate and bounced along to the next container of food.

"I'm feeling great. Mercedes, no! Those aren't nutritious - _and _they clog your throat up," Kurt explained, stopping his friend from taking a spoonful of deep-fried chicken nibbles.

Mercedes sighed, dropped the spoon back into the dish and moved along to the tater tots, taking a huge serving of them and placed them on her plate.

"What about you Blaine? Are you liking it here?" Sam asked, taking out his wallet to pay the dinner lady.

Blaine picked up a toasted cheese sandwich from the table and placed it onto his tray, fishing out a few coins from his pocket to pay with. Handing it to the woman, Blaine followed his friends to an empty table a few spaces away from the windows.

"It's cool. No better – no worse than Dalton." He took a seat and dropped his plate onto the counter; "I do enjoy having Kurt with me again though – and you guys."

Blaine looked up at the smiling faces and he chuckled, Sam, Mercedes and Kurt joining him in laughter. He picked up the toastie and took a bite from it, the heat of the sandwich burning his mouth slightly.

"So, Blaine, have you heard the news?" Mercedes asked, eyeing up her tots. Kurt grinned and Sam looked at Mercedes lovingly.

Blaine swallowed and frowned, shaking his head. Kurt's eyes grew wide in haste, wanting Mercedes to spill whatever was going on.

"Me and Sam, well we're kind of-"

"We're dating" Sam interrupted, taking a sip from his glass of water.

Kurt cheered and Blaine congratulated them in surprise. Mercedes and Sam laughed, holding each other's hands for a moment, then returning to eating their snacks.

The bell rang as everyone polished off his or her food and stood up to leave. Kurt and Mercedes parted together for Science, Sam left on his own for geography and Blaine stood alone, looking at his timetable.

"Physical Ed." Blaine read, and pocketed the sheet. He exited the canteen and started down the hallways for the locker rooms; it took ten minutes for him to find the room and he entered in silence to find all the boys already changed into their kits, ready to start their lesson.

The coach looked at him angrily, "You're late, come on in, get changed and sit down."

Blaine nodded apologetically and walked to the back of the room – away from all the staring eyes – to get changed. He sat on the bench and pulled out his PE kit which included: A McKinley High School sports t-shirt, McKinley High tracksuit bottoms and a pair of new trainers Blaine's dad had brought him only a week ago.

Blaine pulled his jumper and shirt off, tugging on the PE shirt carefully. He heard mutters from across the room as he continued to change, and Blaine was sure he heard things like, "What if he looks at us when we get changed?" and "He should be in with the girls."

Blaine sighed and slotted his feet into his trainers, returning to the front of the changing rooms, taking a seat on a bench next to a small, nerdy kid who had his glasses taped to the side of his face.

The coach ordered the class to run six laps of the field and complete the circuit training routine that had been laid out for them. The class groaned and hurried outside into the sun, starting their runs. Blaine held back for a few minutes, until something tapped his back.

"You need to run you know." The guy from the bench squeaked, "I always go last because I'm the slowest and the smallest – and also because the other kids beat me up if I don't go here. After you, buddy."

Blaine nodded, starting the run. He quickly gained on the third-placed runner, but cut back because the guy snarled at him. Blaine held up his hands and slowed his run, so he was in line with the forth-placed girl.

She grunted and tried to pass Blaine, but Blaine kept quickening his pace so she couldn't. She eventually gave up and disappeared behind Blaine in a huff.

When the six laps were run, everyone was out of breath besides Blaine; he jogged on the spot and stretched out his arms, warming up like he always did before he did any sports.

"You." Someone roared from behind Blaine, making him shudder, "New kid! Come over here!"

Blaine turned to see that the coach had been the one to hold that blundering voice; he cautiously walked over, noticing people snickering about him as he did. Blaine stopped in front of her and looked at her face.

"You were seriously quick out there kiddo. Lots of energy; speed! We need players like you on our football team. Tryouts are today at lunch – you should come along!" Coach announced and Blaine let out his breath.

"Me, Tryout for the football team? I don't think I'm big enough." Blaine said, still shocked.

"We need kickers, and runners. They're not always the burliest of men." She explained, placing her hands on her hips, "So, what do you say?"

Blaine was about to agree when he remembered that this lunchtime, he had another commitment.

"I-I can't."

"What?"

"I can't try out for the team."

"Why exactly is that?"

"I already have something planned for this lunchtime. A rehearsal."

Coach laughed and patted Blaine's shoulder, "Glee Club, right?"

Blaine nodded and looked at the huge hand that held him down, "I need to practice for a big performance – it's kind of like a competition, so I really need to be there. I'm sorry."

Coach nodded and retracted her hand, letting it hang loosely by her side. She nodded and leant closer.

"I'll make a deal with you, swing by the changing room after school and I'll do a special tryout just for you – like I said, we _really_ need people like you."

Blaine nodded and smiled, trudging back to the class, who were busy doing a number of activities. Then his smile disappeared as he neared his group; the kids were all glaring at him as they started their step-ups, whispering to each other as they did – Blaine took the end of the bench and sighed, starting his lesson properly.

After Blaine changed and left the locker room to loud jeering and bellowing laughter, he started for the English department a few corridors down. He rummaged in his bag for a while, trying to find his English book when he bumped into someone with an 'oof!'

Blaine rubbed his head and opened his eyes to see Quinn, turning around to see what had hit her in the back. She flattened out her white three-quarter-length jacket and pulled at the hem of her dress before she went over to Blaine to see if he was okay.

"Are you alright?" She crouched down to look at his face, "You should really pay more attention to your surroundings, you know."

Blaine nodded and stood up straight, letting go of his forehead and staring into Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes. He coughed and she smiled, turning to walk into the classroom.

Blaine quickly followed and stood at the front of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to place him in a space. Blaine put a note on the front desk as the teacher pointed to a seat in the middle, which was situated right next to none other than, Quinn Fabray.

Blaine paused for a minute then walked to the table, sitting himself down on the spare seat.

"Hello again." Quinn smirked, opening her leather-bound notebook and taking out a sparkly blue pen from its spine.

"Hey." Blaine replied, doing the same with his notebook, staring to the front of the room.

"Rehearsals are straight after this lesson. Do you want to get something to eat before we hit the choir room?"

"Nah. I had a cheese toastie at break so I'm all covered."

"That's nice," Quinn beamed, turning her attention to the front of the room, "I used to miss eating toasted-cheese sandwiches when I was pregnant."

Blaine nodded, rolling his pen around in the palm of his hand. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought – maybe Quinn wasn't that bad after all.

Just then, the teacher interrupted Blaine's thoughts with a single word: "Personification."

The class groaned and Quinn rolled her eyes; Blaine looked around at all the faces of the students and turned back to the front – he _loved_ personification and he had no idea why the pupils were grumbling in hatred.

"So, first up, lets start by writing down a few examples shall we?" The teacher pushed his spectacles further up his nose until they rested right on the top and made his eyes look three-times bigger than they actually were.

"Are you any good at this stuff?" Quinn asked, flipping to a new lined page in her book.

"A little…" Blaine said humbly, copying the examples on the board into a page in his pad, "I mean, at Dalton I used to be good at it I guess."

"So, can anyone give me an example of personification if we were talking about the wind?" The teacher peered at the class and twirled his pen in his hand.

Blaine raised his hand slightly, along with three other kids, scattered around the room. The teacher pointed at Blaine and he lowered his hand, peering around at all the other's who were staring into space.

"The wind howled in anger."

"Very good, Mr. Anderson. Oh and welcome to McKinley." The teacher grinned, flashing his fang-like teeth, then pointing at another student.

Quinn nudged Blaine's shoulder and leant over to whisper in is ear, "Very good. Now, help me with this sentence."

Time ticked on and the class sped by. Blaine snatched everything off the table and threw it into his satchel, smiling. When he had packed up, he and Quinn walked out of the class and down the corridor to the choir room. Blaine stayed a few paces behind Quinn all the time because a) he was still new to the school and had no idea where he was going, and b) he thought that it might 'ruin her rep' if she was seen walking with him.

When they finally reached the room, Quinn barged in and flung her song sheet out of her bag and onto an empty chair. Blaine stood in the aperture and got out his music from the bottom of his satchel. When he fished it out, he walked over to join Quinn, sitting down.

"I – I mean _we_ have to win this thing. I won it last year with Sam and I need to do it again." Quinn explained, scanning the sheet with her finger.

"I like this song, but there are no parts for guys _and _it's a solo song."

"We can make it into a duet. Come on – lets run through it." Quinn grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him to his feet. She led him to the piano where the pianist, Brad, was sitting. She nodded at him and he started to play the tune to the song.

Quinn started singing the song and tapped the top on the piano with her fingernails. Blaine just stood and watched, half looking at the words, half watching Quinn perform.

When it reached the intro to the chorus, Quinn stopped and motioned for Blaine to sing. At once his voice filled the room and the chorus was shared between them. When it hit the high notes, Blaine closed his eyes and pushed his voice so they sounded perfect.

Blaine then started singing the second verse, Quinn tapping her foot and walking around him. Then when it reached the chorus again, Blaine harmonized as Quinn sang the straight tune. Quinn then grinned as they sang the middle eight and Blaine started laughing.

As the song reached it's end, Quinn and Blaine burst out laughing and smiled at each other.

"You're a pretty good partner, Blaine Anderson." Quinn complimented, brushing a loose strand of her wavy, blonde hair out of her face, "Best yet if I do say so."

Blaine blushed and walked back to the chairs where his bag sat, "You were good too, Quinn."

Quinn shrugged and fanned her face, "It's hot in here, and I need a drink. Want to come?"

Blaine looked at his watch. There was still half of lunch left and he _was_ parched.

"Sure." Blaine said, grabbing his things and following Quinn out of the room, thanking Brad on his way out, who returned to his coffee.

Blaine walked in line with Quinn on the way to the canteen, chatting to her about how they could stage themselves, and she replied with how excellent his ideas were. Blaine starting to wonder why he thought Quinn would be a bad partner and he shook his head.

They entered the crowded lunchroom and walked up to the drink's counter, Blaine taking a can of apple juice and Quinn taking a bottle of orange juice. Quinn then turned to Blaine and froze.

"Will Kurt be wondering where you are?" Quinn asked, walking backwards to the que.

"I'm sure he knows I'm rehearsing."

"But we've finished."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak then stopped, fishing out a few coins and handing them to the dinner lady, walking away with Quinn.

"He'll be fine. I'm seeing him last lesson, so I'll tell him where I was then."

Quinn bit her lip and nodded, taking a seat at the end of a table full of 'wanna-be's.' Blaine sat the other side and opened his drink, taking a gulp and swallowing. Quinn tapped her bottle, not opening it.

"I thought you said you were thirsty," Blaine stared at her and placed his drink back on the counter.

Quinn recovered from her daze and shook her head, "What did you say?"

Blaine screwed his face up and said, "Nothing."

"You know the 'choreography' you suggested," Quinn looked up from her bottle to Blaine who nodded, "Well, we only have tomorrow to nail the performance before we perform on Wednesday so… we should rehearse at mine tomorrow. Rachel already took the choir room, so if we want to rehearse, it's going to have to be round one of our houses. If that's, well, okay with you?"

Blaine tilted his head and froze, before he stood and nodded, chucking his can into the bin.

"I think I can do that – you're house, tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah." Quinn smiled, standing and walking away from Blaine, "See you tomorrow!"

Blaine laughed and walked out the other exit to the canteen, to last lesson. He and Quinn were going to win the performance for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Blaine arrived at the locker rooms as planned after school. He had explained everything to Kurt during Art and said he'd see him tomorrow, before he parted for trials.

Coach was waiting for him outside, and he noticed that all the other jocks were standing around her talking as he walked out onto the football pitch.

"There you are, Anderson! I changed the proper trials to after school, so it's fair on everyone else. Get into a helmet and some pads then come over here and we'll see how much you can do."

Blaine stood motionless for a few minutes; he looked at how big all the football players were compared to him. When he finally moved and got into the gear, he sauntered over to the group.

"Right, lets do this!" Coach announced, sending the players to different parts of the field to tryout for the team.

Blaine spotted Finn, Puck and Sam across the pitch and he waved. They all grinned at him and started their trials. Blaine stretched his muscles and walked over to where the kickers were standing with the Coach.

"Right, you're all going to take it in turns to kick the football over the goals. We're looking for accuracy, height and speed. Lets go!" Coach placed a ball down and a small sophomore kicked it right into the post of the goal, and then joined the back of the que.

When it reached Blaine's go, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths before making a run for the ball and managing to get it over the post. He grinned and Coach winked at him as he joined the back of the que. Each of the players got three goes each, but it was Blaine who was the only one able to score all three over the goal.

"Looks like we found our kicker." Coach announced, thumping Blaine hard on the back, making him stagger a little.

Blaine bounced a little and ran over to the changing rooms to take his equipment off. He started to think about whether he actually _wanted_ to be in the football team – He knew his dad did, and his mum was keen for him to get involved in more 'boyish' activities. Yet Blaine knew they were just trying to get him to away from Kurt more and hopefully convince him that he was straight.

Kurt had come over for dinner a few nights ago and when the family sat around the table to eat, no one spoke apart from the occasional outburst from Kurt and Blaine's mum. Blaine felt like they weren't even trying to be happy for him – happy that he found someone who loved him just as much as Blaine did.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Blaine packed his kit away and walked over to Finn, who was putting his school shoes on.

"Hey man. What's up?" Finn asked, smiling.

"Nothing much, you?"

"I need to meet Rachel at breadstix in ten minutes, but I know I'm going to be late. How're things with you and Kurt?"

Blaine nodded, "Good. Things are good. I like being at school with him again."

Finn grinned, stood and patted Blaine's back, "That's cool. I gotta dash, man. I'll see you around – oh and good luck with the duet with Quinn by the way."

Blaine raised his eyebrows slightly and waved as Finn disappeared out of the locker rooms. Blaine followed shortly after, carrying his bag and kit out of school to his car.

Blaine unlocked the door and slid in, throwing his bags in the back and starting the engine. Blaine carefully maneuvered the car out of the car park and drove back to his house, humming the tune to 'Love Song'.

It took ten minutes to reach the Anderson household through traffic and a few stops, but Blaine eventually arrived and parked up in his usual space by the house. He got out, grabbing his bags and slamming the door shut, locking it behind him. He then switched his keys and walked up the driveway to his house, opened the door and walked into the living room where his Dad was sitting on the couch.

"Hey son. How was school?" Mr. Anderson asked Blaine without removing his eyes from news on the TV.

Blaine took a seat in the armchair and dropped his bags, "It was good. I like it at McKinley. I joined Glee Club and-"

At the mention of the glee club, Mr. Anderson let out a small grunt and stood up to walk to the kitchen.

"A-and I joined the football team – I'm the new kicker."

Mr. Anderson wheeled around and beamed at his son, stopping in his tracks.

"Well done, m'boy. Kicker, eh? I used to be a reserve for my football team when I was your age."

"Cool... Also, I'm going round to someone's house tomorrow for a rehearsal."

"It's not that Kurt kid's house is it?"

Blaine ground his teeth together, "No it's not my _boyfriend's_ house I'm going to. It's my partner for a duet. Her name's Quinn Fabray."

Mr. Anderson nodded and continued back to the kitchen. Blaine glared at him when his back was turned and then swiveled round so he didn't have to look at him. Blaine couldn't believe that his dad had said '_that_ Kurt kid' instead of 'your boyfriend, Kurt'.

Just at that moment, Blaine's mother entered the room in her stained apron. She was all flustered and red in the face, but she smiled when she saw Blaine.

"Blaine! You're back late. What kept you?"

Just as Blaine was about to explain why he had come back late, Mr. Anderson barged in with his story.

"Blaine got himself on the McKinley football team – he's their kicker!"

Blaine's mum grinned and hugged her son, "That's brilliant! At least you're involved with the sport at your new school, not like Dalton. Oh and – no one _bullied_ you today did they?"

Blaine shook his head, "Not one mum. I had Kurt with me the whole day anyway."

Blaine's mother froze and stood up, forcing a smile, "That's nice, sweetie. Now come on, dinner's ready."

Blaine rolled his eyes and followed his family to the table, taking his usual seat nearest the lounge. His mum placed a plate in front of him with a mixture of salad leaves a chicken on top of it. Blaine took his fork and pushed a tomato around the edge of the plate.

"Mum, Dad… Why don't you like Kurt?" Blaine asked casually, piercing the tomato and placing it in his mouth.

Blaine's mother and father exchanged glanced and took bites from their food as if they hadn't heard what Blaine had just said, so Blaine repeated it – this time, more forcefully.

"We just don't think he's a good influence on you, son." Mr. Anderson said, swallowing his mouthful.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and frowned, "A good _influence_ on me? What, meaning because he's gay, he's _making_ me be that way?"

"No honey. Not at all." Mrs. Anderson said, pretty unconvincingly.

"So you're saying you only hate him because he's gay and I'm in love with him?" Blaine stabbed his chicken hard through the middle and dropped his fork onto the plate.

No one answered or spoke for the next ten minutes; when Blaine finished his food, he threw the cutlery and plate into the sink and ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door loudly. Sometimes Blaine just wanted his parents to disappear. Parents were supposed to support their kids, not tell them they couldn't be who they really were.

Blaine lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling until he heard a knock on the door.

"Go away." Blaine grumbled, closing his eyes as he heard the doorknob turn and the door creak open.

"I thought I said-" Blaine opened his eyes and saw that it wasn't his mother or father, but Quinn.

"Um, hey. I just came by to say that you picked up my sheet music by mistake and I have yours." Quinn held out a piece of paper with green highlighter on some of the verses.

Blaine sat up and took the sheet from Quinn, thanking her. He went downstairs and fetched his satchel, bringing it back up to his room and got out Quinn's music. He gave it to her and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said, looking around Blaine's messy room full of CD's, pictures, books and instruments. Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, returning to his bed.

Just as Quinn was about to leave, she turned and saw Blaine's sad face.

"Are you okay?"

Blaine sighed and winced, "Not really. It's just some stuff with my parents. They don't like me being with Kurt – or, well, they don't like me being _gay_ so they do little things to show me how they feel."

Quinn nodded and swallowed, tapping her arm, "Don't let them bring you down, Blaine. I'll see you tomorrow anyway – oh and here."

Quinn tossed a tiny bit of folded paper at him and left the room. Her footsteps disappeared gradually and Blaine unfolded the note to find Quinn's address written neatly in her handwriting.

Blaine got up, re-closed the door, walked to his stereo and blasted out some music, quietly singing along to the lyrics until another knock rattled the door. Blaine pressed 'stop' on his stereo and whirled around to see his dad and someone behind him, who Blaine couldn't make out.

"Two visitors in one day? You're popular." Blaine's dad tried to joke, stepping aside to reveal Kurt, standing in a striped shirt and jeans with a white hat on his perfectly sculpted hair.

Blaine looked from Kurt to his dad, who was wearing no expression on his face at all. Kurt stepped into his room and murmured a quick thanks to Blaine's dad and walked up to Blaine, hugging him. Blaine hugged him back and noticed that his dad was watching the two of them from the doorway.

"Um, Kurt. What're you doing here?" Blaine asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I was on my way to the mall when I thought I'd stop by and say hi." Kurt rubbed his lips together and smiled.

Blaine saw from the corner of his eye that his dad had finally gone back to whatever he was doing before Kurt had come. Blaine then focused back onto Kurt, who was looking around Blaine's room, just as Quinn did. Blaine didn't really know what to do or say, so he stood behind Kurt awkwardly until Kurt span to face him.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow night? Like a movie night or something. Dad brought me a whole load of musicals for me a few days ago, so maybe we could watch them and sing along."

Blaine smiled and laughed, then his grin disappeared, "Kurt, I… I'd love to but I have a rehearsal at Quinn's tomorrow night…"

"Oh. Rehearsals. Right, got it. Maybe another time then…" Kurt started to walk out of the room and turned to kiss Blaine on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine nodded, walked downstairs with him, opened the front door and watched Kurt stroll away down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

School hurried by on Tuesday and before Blaine knew it, he was in his car, driving to Quinn Fabray's house to practice their duet. Blaine felt guilty about turning Kurt down last night, but he could have a movie night with him anytime – this competition was much more important.

Blaine parked up in Mrs. Fabray's driveway and got out of the car quickly. Blaine rubbed his forehead, sweating in the heat of the day. Blaine locked up his car and carried his music and bag to the door. He knocked thrice and tapped his foot on the step, looking at all the flowers surrounding the house – Mrs. Fabray looked after her garden very well and it was beautifully set out.

Just when Blaine was about to knock again, Mrs. Fabray opened the door and looked at Blaine in surprise. She glanced to see if there was anyone behind him – like she was expecting someone else – then smiled at Blaine.

"Hello there." Mrs. Fabray said, holding the door.

"Um, hello Mrs. Fabray. I'm Blaine Anderson. Quinn said I should come by to practice our duet for Glee Club."

"Oh, very well dear. Do come in – Quinny's upstairs in her room, just to the right," Mrs. Fabray pointed up her white stairs to a slightly ajar door and Blaine nodded. Mrs. Fabray disappeared back into the kitchen and Blaine walked up the stairs, looking at how spotless the house was.

"Quinn?" Blaine reached the door and placed his palm on the handle, before the door was jerked open and Quinn was smiling in the aperture. She was wearing a baby-blue dress with a blue headband in her golden hair.

"Hey! I didn't hear you come in. Have you been here long?"

"I only really just arrived, so it's fine," Blaine shrugged.

"The biggest room is the lounge, so we'll practice there – it also has the best stereo." Quinn ran downstairs, her hair floating around her shoulders as she did. Blaine followed quickly, landing with a 'thud!' on the ground floor.

As they walked into the lounge, Quinn pressed play on the stereo and 'Love Song' started playing. Blaine showed her what he meant by 'choreography' – basically a couple of turns and levels as they sang their way through he song. Quinn and Blaine belted it out and as the last few notes played, they stood breathless before each other.

Blaine smiled and he felt something warm on his lips. He leant into Quinn, who kissed him gently, making his heart somersault. Blaine held her cheek and let go of her as their lips parted. Blaine re-opened his eyes and stood in realization of what had just happened. Quinn threw her hand to her face and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to."

"I'd better g-go." Blaine swallowed, turning to leave, "See you in Glee Club tomorrow."

"It's still only three thirty-ish, and we only practiced once..."

"I-I have some things I have to sort out. Bye, Quinn..."

Blaine sped out of the room and out of the door without looking back. 'What had just happened?' he thought, shaking his head as he got into his car and turned the ignition. 'He had just kissed Quinn – a _girl_ – and he'd sort of _liked_ it. 'No. You love Kurt.' Blaine thought, driving away from the Fabray household and back to his home, where he felt safest.

Blaine parked up and ran inside the house, sprinting up the stairs to his room and throwing himself on his bed. He lay there for ages, just thinking about the kiss and Quinn and Kurt. He rolled over occasionally and shut his eyes once or twice, trying to erase the memory, but it kept flooding back – how soft Quinn's lips were and how she had melted into him.

Blaine felt a buzz in his pocket and he pulled out his phone – inside, he wished that it was Quinn, but when Blaine looked at the screen, he saw 'Kurt' pop up and a picture of him and Blaine on the beach during summer accompanied the call. Blaine stared at it for a minute, remembering how much fun he had had that day; Blaine then pressed the answer button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey." Blaine said down the phone, sitting up straight and rubbing his eyes.

"Blaine. Hey. Are you still rehearsing?"

"Um. Yeah. We're just having a break at the moment, why?"

"Turn around."

Blaine sat on his bed confused and looked at the ended call. He did as Kurt had told him too and walked to the window. Looking down, Blaine noticed Kurt, standing in his garden with his iPhone in one hand. He waved and Blaine smiled awkwardly at him.

"Rehearsing, eh?" Kurt called up at him, biting his lip.

Blaine closed his eyes and rubbed his lips together, "I just got back. I mean it."

"Oh right. Can I come up?"

"No, no. I'll come down to you. One second, I'll be right there." Blaine shut his window and walked downstairs, past his parents and out into the garden where Kurt stood, his arms folded over his chest.

"It's getting cold out." Kurt shivered, looking up at the darkening sky, "I should've brought my scarf."

"Kurt look..." Blaine started, looking at Kurt, who stared into his eyes, "There's something I have to talk to you about."

Blaine guided Kurt over to the bench at the side of the Anderson's grass-filled garden, which was next to a rock sculpture of a fish. They sat and Blaine took a deep breath, turning to face Kurt properly.

"Something happened tonight that made me think about something... well, about _us._"

Kurt's eyes shone and he didn't react – he almost looked as if he were frozen in time. Blaine licked his lips to make them moist again and he closed his eyes.

"Kurt... I don't know if I want to be with you anymore..."

Blaine sighed and he felt his heart quicken, re-opening his eyes slowly to look at Kurt's reaction. Kurt sat still, his mouth open in aghast. His beautiful mahogany eyes started to water and he started to breathe oddly.

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kurt..." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's, but he pulled it away to wipe his eyes. A single teardrop fell onto his sleeve and he sniffed.

"At least tell me _why_. _Why_ you want to break up with me." Kurt sobbed miserably, turning to look at Blaine's sorry face.

Blaine froze and couldn't find the words to tell him what happened. He shook his head and brung his hands up to his face to hide it. When Blaine took them away a few second's later, Kurt was already gone and the garden door was flung wide open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

The next day, Blaine strolled into McKinley sadly. He had felt awful about what he had done to Kurt and he at _least_ deserved the truth. Blaine had tried calling him after he had disappeared, but Blaine knew that he was keeping well away from him. Blaine sighed and walked down the hallway, dodging everyone that was making his or her way down the hall. Everyone that was, besides Finn.

"What the hell, dude." Finn pushed Blaine slightly, looming over him, "Why did you break up with, Kurt? He was seriously messed up last night, man!"

Blaine blinked and shook his head, "I-It's complicated."

"How exactly is it complicated? You looked too happy together. What happened?"

"I don't know... I have to get to Glee Club."

"You're not going anywhere until you explain why you broke up with him." Finn shouted and tapped his foot, leaning against the lockers.

"Something made me think that maybe I didn't want to be with Kurt."

"What exactly was that?"

Blaine looked up at Finn, "Just something. Now let me go."

Blaine walked past Finn and carried on down the hall, occasionally peering over his shoulder to see Finn watching him leave. He took a deep breath and entered the choir room where half the Glee kids sat – including Kurt.

Kurt looked a mess. He was wearing the same blue jumper and pinstriped trousers Blaine was sure he'd seen him wear only a few days ago. He looked peaky and his eyes were slightly red. Blaine tried to avoid eye contact with him as he crossed the room to sit in a chair at the back of the room.

Finn then entered with Rachel not far behind him, playing with her hair. He shot a look at Blaine then went to sit next to Kurt who was blowing his nose with a tissue. Blaine looked at the door just as Quinn entered. Her hair was shining in the sunlight from the choir windows and she looked amazing in a cute, pink baby-doll dress. She smiled and waved at Blaine, who nodded at her.

"So... who's ready to begin?" Mr. Schuester walked into the room and grinned at everyone, "I think we'll hear a little bit of magic from the girl's first of all. Brittany and Lauren, why don't you take it away."

Lauren stood up and walked to the center of the room. Everyone's gaze turned to Brittany, who was still in her seat.

"Brittany?" Mr. Schue spoke, confused.

"Yes?"

"It's your go."

"Go to what?"

"Perform."

"Oh, right." Brittany jumped up and walked into the middle of the room as the band started to play the tune to 'Boys and Girls'. Brittany danced around the room, performing some impressive moves as Lauren tapped her foot to the beat. At once, the girls started belting out the lyrics and everyone cheered. Brittany walked around the chair's people were sitting on and boogied around them, flipping her hair and shimmying along to the beat. The song soon came to an end and the room erupted into applause. Blaine cheered and smiled as Mr. Schue got up.

"Wow guys, that was incredible!" Mr. Schue's mouth hung open, "So, um, we'd better bring on some guy-action now. Finn, Puck, Mike – when you're ready!"

The trio swaggered into the middle of the floor and stood with their backs turned as the music began. Mike was the first to turn around and he started to dance slowly to the beat. Finn then turned and he sang the first few lines of the song. Puck then turned and went over to the band to grab his guitar so he could play whilst he sang. The song carried on with Mike dancing and Puck and Finn singing their hearts out. They all let out a sigh as their rendition of 'Busy' ended. Again, the room filled with applause and cheering; the boys took their seats again and Blaine glanced at Quinn who nodded – it was their go next.

Blaine stood and wondered into the middle of the room, stretching out his mouth and bouncing on the spot. He then stood in his position and the music began. Quinn walked towards the middle of the room singing the first verse, then she twirled and smiled at Blaine, who then started to sing the intro the chorus. They circled each other then stood facing the front, singing the chorus perfectly as they had practiced. Blaine harmonized and Quinn swayed to the music. As the second verse came, Blaine stepped forward to take the lead and his eyes were drawn to Kurt, who had tears in his eyes. Blaine snatched his gaze from him and sang the chorus again. When it reached the middle eight, Blaine and Quinn stood facing each other and finished the song with the chorus and they stood in their original positions.

Blaine was out of breath and hugged Quinn, laughing as the Glee Club clapped and applauded them. Mr. Schue walked into the middle and patted Blaine's back, smiling at him and Quinn.

"_Great_ job, guys. Give it up for Quinn and Blaine!" Blaine and Quinn continued to laugh, taking a bow and returning to their seats. Quinn looked back at him and Blaine smiled lovingly back. It was clear now; he broke up with Kurt because he wanted Quinn. It was simple. Now all he had to do was ask her how she felt about him.

Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Santana performed 'Lady Marmalade' like it was a contest to see who was the biggest Diva, throwing their hands in the air and not sticking to their choreography one bit; Sam and Artie sang their song 'For the First time' perfectly, smiling at everyone as they did.

Kurt then stepped up and stood in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips. He breathed and started to sing 'Maybe'. Kurt looked at Blaine the whole way through, never taking his eyes off his ex. Blaine sat awkwardly and he was sure all the others were wondering why Kurt wasn't smiling while he sang. When Kurt reached the final line, he started to cry again and ran out of the room. Rachel looked from Finn to Blaine, then she, Mercedes, Sam and Finn all rushed out to see what was wrong as the bell rang.

"Well, thank you all for singing – get ready to vote next time for who's performance was best." Mr. Schue said to the remaining group and dismissed them all for break.

Blaine got up, grabbing his stuff and walked out of the choir room, chasing after Quinn down the hallway. As he turned the corner, Blaine saw Quinn facing Puck, who was leaning against the wall, grinning and resting his arm on her shoulder.

Blaine edged forward to hear what they were saying, trying to merge in with the crowd so he wouldn't be seen. 'Please don't be asking her out,' Blaine thought, his eyes fixed on the pair.

"Give me another chance," Blaine heard Puck say to Quinn. She nodded and smiled, causing Puck to walk away contently.

Blaine's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open as if he were about to call out to Quinn. Instead, he squeezed his eyes tight together and looked down at the floor.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Blaine whispered to himself sadly, "Who was I kidding, thinking _I_ could get, Quinn Fabray?"

Blaine walked back the way he came down the corridor, and just as he was going to turn into a class, he peered over his shoulder and see Quinn grimace at him – almost as if she was saying sorry with her eyes. Blaine tore himself away and sadly walked into class.

–

As Blaine walked out of maths and headed for the canteen – as it was lunch – someone dragged him aside, away from everyone else. Blaine stood in an empty and particularly dark corner of the corridor; Rachel Berry stood – her hair tied back into a tight bun and holding a pink spotted dance bag in one hand – frowning at Blaine.

"Blaine…"

"Hey Rachel-" Blaine started, wondering why she pulled him so urgently over to this part of the hall.

"You broke up with Kurt?"

"Wait – you only just found out?"

Rachel fidgeted and pulled at her sleeves.

"Kurt told me after he ran out, and I was going to confront you after Glee Club, but you'd already disappeared. Anyway, why did you dump him? You guys were so perfect together…"

Blaine tilted his head a little then shrugged gloomily.

I thought I was doing the right thing – I-I told him I didn't want to be with him anymore because, well," Blaine paused and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "that night I kinda fell for someone else…"

"It wasn't Quinn, was it?"

"No… No." Blaine lied, "besides, she's going out with Puckerman."

"She is?" Rachel asked in wonder.

"Yeah – I saw him ask her out only a minute ago. Rachel… why did you think I fell for Quinn?"

"Just the way you were looking at her during your duet – but it was obviously nothing. Anyway, whom did you fall for that is better than Kurt?"

"Just drop it, Rachel – it's done/"

"Sam?"

"No!"

"It wasn't _Dave_ was it?"

Blaine started at her in disbelief and disgust.

"A-are you kidding me? Just leave it Rach. They don't like me the way I like them, so there's nothing I can do…" Blaine to walk away from her but stopped.

"How is Kurt by the way?"

"He's distraught." Rachel explained, "His dad said that if he ever saw you again, he'd seriously injure you…"

"Noted…" Blaine exhaled and Rachel nodded, sadness radiating across her face.

Blaine trudged down the halls until he reached the cafeteria and sat down in the corner of the room. He rested his elbow on the table, and then laid his cheek on his palm, staring out of the canteen windows. Blaine tapped the counter top and the first few drops of rain fell onto the glass.

Lunch flew by and Blaine followed a single droplet of rain race its siblings down the window, leaving trails of shining water behind them – almost like tear tracks. Blaine awoke from his daze, yawned and stood up, setting out for his final lesson.

The end-of-day bell chimed and students exploded from their classrooms to get away from school; Blaine left his food room last and plodded out of school and into the rain. He stood there, letting himself soak for a few minutes, before he went to find his car. He had parked it near the entrance in the morning, so it was a short walk before Blaine reached it and got in, shuddering in the cold. He quickly turned on air conditioning to warm himself up.

Blaine watched as pupils legged it through the rain to their cars for a few minutes, and then finally found the effort to place his hands on the wheel and drive back home. The journey took longer than usual because Blaine wanted to put off returning to his house, where his parents were bound to ask something about how his duet went, which would spark up a conversation about Kurt – which was precisely the topic Blaine didn't want to talk about at the moment.

At three forty-eight, Blaine parked up and sat in the driver's seat until the rain stopped around four-ish. He got out and slid into the house silently.

"Hello?" He called, putting his keys down and his drenched jacket on the coat rack.

"Hello?" Blaine repeated, listening out for any sign of life within the household; but there was none.

He wondered into the kitchen and snatched up a biscuit from a tray on the side, spying a purple not with his name on it, next to the to the oven. Blaine took a bite from the cookie and ripped open the envelope that held the note.

'Blaine,

Your father and I have gone out to celebrate your father's work promotion. We knew you wouldn't want to come with us, so we rented out some of those films you like with the all singing, all-dancing cast and crew. Maybe you could invite people like Kurt over to watch them with you…

We'll be back around three am tomorrow.

Love, mum.'

Blaine read the letter through twice then screwed it up and chucked it into the waste bin beside him. Eating the rest of his cookie, Blaine returned to the lounge, spotting the DVD's his mother had left him. He flicked through them and all he could think about was how much Kurt would have loved the films. He re-stacked them on the side and fished out his phone, clicking onto the phonebook.

"Q, Q, Q – Quinn. Quinn Fabray." He said out loud, dialing the number, "Pick up, Pick u- hey Quinn!"

Blaine heard a reply on the other end of the line and sat on the sofa.

"Could you possibly come round in a bit? I need to talk to you about some, um, stuff."

He heard her mumble an 'okay' and she said she'd drop by after she'd finished her science project.

Blaine ended the call and hummed 'Candles' to himself, running upstairs to dry himself off and get changed into some better clothes.

At precisely four-thirty, Quinn Fabray showed up at the door, her hair tied back under a hat and a white coat wrapped around her slim figure. Blaine hurried her inside, shutting the door behind him. He turned as Quinn hung up her coat and hat; she let down her hair into her usual wavy style and it bounced around her neck as Quinn walked into the dining room. Quinn sat and picked at her nails.

"So…" she tapped her fingers on the tabletop and Blaine slumped onto the biggest couch in the living room.

"Why did you say yes?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Blaine said, looking at the carpet rather than at the girl who was sitting a few meters from him, "Why did you say yes to him – Puck, I mean."

"I-I…" Quinn started then shrugged, fiddling with a loose strand of her hair, "Maybe I like him…"

Blaine laughed, got up and took a seat across from Quinn at the table.

"You know that's not true, Quinn. You don't love him because… well-" Blaine stammered and looked at Quinn nervously, who sat with a confused face, "because you love me…"

Quinn shook her hair and smiled a little, "What about Kurt? He's your boyfriend isn't he? Don't you love him?"

Quinn rubbed her lips together and Blaine held his breath.

"He's not my b-boyfriend any more."

"What? Why?" Quinn asked, shocked to her the news. Blaine looked at his hands for a split second, and then his eyes met Quinn's. They sparkled in the light of the sun that shone through the living room blinds.

"Because of _you_, Quinn. Kurt's not my boyfriend any more, because of you."

Quinn blushed, smiling and Blaine grinned back at her, soon making the pair of them burst into a chorus of laughter.

Blaine leant over the table and he caressed Quinn's soft lips with his own. He smiled and Quinn placed her hand on his neck, pulling him closer to her. They kissed for a minute or two before Quinn stood up to leave, taking deep breaths.

"Where're you going?"

"To tell Puck that he's not the one I want to be with." She beamed at him, and Blaine showed Quinn to the door. They kissed once more before Quinn parted in the same hat and coat she'd worn when she arrived. Blaine waved her goodbye and shut the door as she walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

The next day was sunny and bright after the huge rainfall the previous day, and Blaine dropped Quinn – his _girlfriend_ – off at school. He smiled and opened the door for her, noticing a few strange looks from passing students.

"You don't have to do that you know," Quinn laughed, walking alongside Blaine as they exited the car park and entered McKinley.

"Do what?" He smiled, looking around at everyone in the halls.

"Open car doors for me – it makes me look like I've lost the use of both my arms."

They chuckled and walked to Blaine's locker. He opened it and fished out his books for the day, sliding hem under his arm. One slipped from his grip and fell with a clatter to the ground. Both Blaine and Quinn knelt down to get it, but Quinn was the one who finally picked it up, spotting something sticking out the top of the blue book.

"What's this?" she muttered, pulling the paper out of the book and held it up to see what it was.

It was a strip of photos from a photo booth, and each of the pictures contained both Kurt and Blaine smiling and having fun: the first image of the boys was of them laughing together, the second was of them pulling faces at the camera (which made Quinn giggle), and the third was of Kurt, kissing Blaine on the cheek with a smile on his face – Blaine was pulling a shocked face, but Quinn knew that he was really enjoying himself. She sighed and showed the images to Blaine, who was closing his satchel full of books.

"Where did you get those?" Blaine asked, taking them from Quinn; he stared at the pictures for a moment before placing them in his locker, shutting it forcefully so it would lock.

"They were in this book," Quinn held out the paperback, which had fallen moments ago, "You looked really, really happy to be with him in those photos."

Blaine bit his lip and took Quinn's hand, "That was last summer."

Quinn didn't argue and they strolled down the hall together, parting when Quinn reached her History lesson. She pecked his cheek and Blaine continued down the hall, spying Kurt by his open locker. Blaine noticed that he still had the picture of him at Dalton hanging above other, smaller pictures of the two of them together, which were glued around the door.

Blaine knew that now was the time to tell Kurt exactly _why_ he had broken up with him, so Blaine jogged over to him and stood in his view so Kurt couldn't escape.

"Hey, Kurt…"

"Blaine. Hi." Kurt breathed, taking out his hairspray, quickly giving his hair a quick blast of it.

"I wanted to talk to you about some things." Blaine leant against the lockers.

"Me too actually… but you first."

Blaine blinked and nodded, "Okay, um… That night – the one where I-I said I didn't want to be with you – well, when I was at Quinn's, we rehearsed and she sort of, um, _kissed_ me."

Blaine paused to see how Kurt reacted, but he stood quite still, un-blinking, so Blaine carried on.

"It kinda felt good. Different – not like the one time with Rachel. I didn't know what it was, but something came over me and I knew I wanted to be with her, instead of you…

"When I broke up with you that night, it hurt – it really, really hurt, but somehow I knew it was what I had to do… and now me and Quinn, well…"

"You're together, I know." Kurt interrupted, "I saw you two together this morning in the car park – it was obvious what was going on from one quick glance at the pair of you. But I guess, I'm happy for you…"

Blaine jumped a little in surprise, and then stared into Kurt's beautiful, deep eyes.

"I want you to be happy, Blaine, and no matter how much I wished you were still with me, you're not, and I'm going to have to eventually get over that. I just really hoped I could have a happily ever after with you…"

Kurt stopped as if he'd just revealed some top-secret government information and closed his locker. As Kurt turned to walk away from Blaine to class, Blaine called out to him.

"I did love you, Kurt."

Kurt swiveled around to face Blaine once more and clutched his folder to his chest.

"I know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

Blaine sat in the choir room with Quinn's head resting on his shoulder happily. The rest of the glee club stared at the pair ad if they weren't really seeing them there together and it was all just some big, confusing dream.

As Mr. Schuester arrived, Quinn sat up straight and batted her eyelashes. Mr. Schue shook a hand full of paper slips and started to hand a load of them out to the kids.

"Time to vote guys! Now, I want you all to write the name of the group – _excluding_ your own –who you thought performed best." He clapped his hands and took a seat at the side.

Immediately, the sound of pen-on-paper filled Blaine's ears and he turned to his own scrap that lay on his knees. He sighed and wrote 'Kurt Hummel' in his best writing, folding the paper in half so no one could see his ballot. To be honest, Blaine had been too worked up about his own performance with Quinn to notice many of the other groups.

Blaine passed his piece of paper along the line to Sam, who took everyone's votes and handed them to Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue – what's the prize?" Sam asked, returning to his seat beside Puck.

"The prize is… Finn, drumroll please," Mr. Schuester asked, and at once, a drum rattled for a few seconds, "Tickets to Ohio's State Fair!"

"Those are so mine!" Santana shouted, followed by other shouts of 'I've won this!' and 'It's me obviously'.

Mr. Schue made them all quiet down before he walked across the rook and placed two tickets behind him on top of the piano.

"So, the winner of the Glee Club 'Best Performance' goes to… Blaine and Quinn!"

Blaine sat shocked, as Quinn smiled and went to receive the tickets from the piano.

"What? _She_ won? No, No – it's a fix! I wantz my tickets and I wantz 'em now!" Santana shouted, folding her arms tightly across her chest to stop herself from lashing out. Mr. Schue dismissed the Glee Club and everyone – besides Santana – congratulated the winning duo.

"I-I can't believe it!" Blaine stuttered, starting to walk out of the choir room.

"I know! The fair's going to be great! It's like a huge night full of music, rides, food and fun!" she laughed, pecking Blaine on the mouth before walking away.

Finn tapped Blaine's shoulder and ushered him to come back into the choir room with him. Blaine followed and re-entered the now empty room. He took a seat on a chair a few spaces from Finn and tapped his hand.

"Quinn?" Finn raised his eyebrow, "You dumped Kurt for _Quinn?_"

Blaine frowned and picked at the sleeves of his jumper.

"Dude, I mean she's not worth loosing Kurt over, seriously – take it from someone who knows."

"I just feel different around her than I did with Kurt. I don't know…" Blaine repeated what he had said to Kurt about Quinn, to Finn.

"Fireworks, right?" Finn asked.

"It's not even that…" Blaine sighed, standing ready to leave, "I'll see you around, Finn."

Blaine quickly walked out of the room as the bell rang twice to signal break. He walked towards the canteen and Quinn followed after him hurriedly.

"Rachel just talked to me about you," Quinn appeared beside Blaine, who looked at her.

"Really? Finn did the same with me, but about you."

"What did he say?"

"Just some advice and stuff," Blaine shortened the truth, "you?"

"Same thing." Quinn replied, running to the food counter to grab a tray. She filled it with a bottle of water and a pasta pot, taking it to the cashier to pay. Blaine followed her to a table and sat beside her. For the next five minutes, the pair sat in complete silence.

"I can't do this…" Quinn swallowed, finally breaking the silence. She turned to Blaine and took his hands.

"Rachel told me that I shouldn't be with you."

"What? That's stupid!" Blaine smirked, spotting Rachel sitting at a table with Finn, Mike, Tina and… Kurt.

"I thought it was stupid too, until I thought about it just then.

"Remember when I came round your house the other night?" Quinn asked forcefully and Blaine nodded, "Well, as I walked in the door, you were humming 'Candles' by 'Hey Monday'."

"So…" Blaine said, confused.

"So, it was the first duet you and Kurt sand as a couple – it obviously still means something to you. Also those pictures of you and him together-"

"Quinn, where's this going?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"How did you feel when you broke up with him?"

"Um, well. Does it really matter?" Blaine queried and Quinn nodded urgently.

"I guess it hurt at first, but then I kinda knew it was a good hurt because it was the right choice."

Quinn shook her head, "No, Blaine. What you felt was loss – you mistook loss for love."

Blaine stared at her puzzled, "Quinn? What's this about?"

"You still love him-" Quinn blurted out, making Blaine jump, "You're still in love with Kurt, deep down. You might not think so, but you are – those pictures prove just that."

"What do they prove? I don't understand."

"You subconsciously took them with you everywhere, without even knowing it. You really love him…" Quinn started to well up but held back her tears.

"That's why I have to let you go… so you can be with Kurt. So you can be happy."

Quinn got up, leant over to Blaine and pressed her lips to the side of Blaine's face, pulling away after a second. She nodded contently, pushed something into his hand and walked away before she started to cry.

Blaine watched her leave then craned his neck towards Kurt, who was staring back at him. Kurt quickly turned away and Blaine smiled, rubbing his face. He stood and paced over to Kurt's table.

"Kurt – I was wondering if I could have a word with you alone." Blaine bit his lip and he saw in the corner of his eye, Finn and Rachel pound each other's fists as if to say 'achievement'. Kurt nodded and followed Blaine to the side of the canteen.

"Could you meet me at Pavarotti's grave around four? " Blaine asked, staring at Kurt who stood in awe of him.

"Um, sure. What's the occasion?"

Blaine smiled, "Just come."

Kurt nodded and grinned before he made his way back to his table.

–

Blaine sat on a big rock under the tree next to Pavarotti's grave. He had planned what he was going to do when Kurt arrived perfectly, and all he had to do now was wait for him. He paced and sang to himself, trying to pass the time as quickly as he could.

As asked, when Blaine's watch hit four o'clock, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Hey." Breathed a voice and Blaine spun to see Kurt, dressed in a black overcoat, looking as gorgeous as ever. His chestnut eyes glinted and he smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth. All Blaine could do was look at him amazed, until he finally pulled Kurt over to the tree and grinned.

"Take a look in it." Blaine laughed, looking at the baffled expression that Kurt's face held. But Kurt did as he was told and walked over to the trunk of the tree and peered into a hole, pulling out two Ohio State Fair Tickets.

"Who're these for?" Kurt asked, walking back to Blaine who stared into his eyes lovingly.

"I thought maybe you and I could go to the fair with the tickets me and Quinn won."

"But isn't the second ticket for her?"

Blaine shook his head and chuckled, reaching for Kurt's hands, gripping them tightly.

"She gave them to me after we broke up…"

Kurt's face suddenly lit up, but he tried to conceal it as best he could, incase Blaine was upset about Quinn dumping him.

"K-Kurt… I was so wrong to break up with you, and I-" Blaine paused, trying to find the best words to complete his sentence, "I love you. I've always loved you."

Kurt blushed and his eyes shone as a single pearl-sized tear streamed down his flawless face. His mouth was open and he started breathing strangely just as he had done at the break up. His mouth then curved into a smile.

"Blaine…"

But before Kurt could say anything more, Blaine pulled him into a kiss. Kurt melted into him, kissing him passionately back. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to stop any tears that might fall from his eyes. His hand held Kurt's cheek and the other held his back, whereas both Kurt's hands were wrapped around Blaine's head.

When Kurt and Blaine finally stopped for breath, Kurt beamed at Blaine and hugged him as if he never wanted to let him go.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt – and I always will."


End file.
